


[podfic] Prototype

by arkadyevna



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofPrototypebydeervelvetDay 3 of Gundam 00 Week 2018.Prompt: “Prototype” - First Line VS Last LineHe’s started to understand for some time now just what it is that Hallelujah does while he sleeps. [Pre-canon character study.]





	[podfic] Prototype

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prototype](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401961) by [deervelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervelvet/pseuds/deervelvet). 



> I have been meaning to post this for a hot minute. I enjoyed doing Hallelujah's voice WAY too much. But we already knew that. Thank you so much to deervelvet for podfic permission!

****

**Original:** [Prototype](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401961) by [deervelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervelvet/pseuds/deervelvet). 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply.

**Music:** [[Violin/Piano Cover] Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ED3 - Prototype](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHRrkJFbUS4) by Umidori san

**Length:** 00:18:14

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6ful5vi2y3i570l/%5BG00%5D_Prototype.mp3/file) : **25.1 MB**


End file.
